My Grandfather, Some Sisters, and I
by MSxoxo
Summary: There's a new girl at Seaford High. Jack recognizes her and panics when she decides to join the Bobby Wasabi dojo? There's something familiar about her. Who is this girl? Also if someone the warriors absolutely hate joins the dojo can the new warrior help them get along. A guest sensei comes and teaches at the dojo. What will this all lead to?
1. My Sister

Chapter 1:My Sister

**MSxoxo: Jack, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Jack: Can't. I start out the story.**

**MSxoxo: Jordan? Can you do it?**

**Jordan: IN the story.**

**MSxoxo: Kim, can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Kim: Fine. **

**MSxoxo**

**Kim:MSxoxo, does not nor ever has owned kickin it.**

Jack's POV

It seemed like a usual day. Except it wasn't a usual day.

_Flashback_

_The New girl was sitting with the cheerleaders at lunch. The guys from the Black dragon dojo were throwing food at the cheerleaders. Of course the food was getting on their clothes so they freaked out._

"_Oh man up!" The new girl told them. The cheerleaders just stared at her like she was crazy. Then, a Black Dragon threw food at __**her**__. _

"_That's it!" she said angrily. She got up and walked over to their table. She talked to Frank, the one with really curly hair._

"_Hey ya'll. Oh curly. What's your name?" she asked. _

"_It's Frank, not curly. And what do you want?" Frank asked._

"_Oh I just wanted to say that I thought only girls matched outfits. Oh wait. You are girls!" She commented. _

"_ well you are."Frank said. And did karate moves with his arms._

"_One, I don't wanna fight. Two, of course I'm a girl what are you stupid. Oh wait. You are!" She said and then she walked away. Frank threw a punch, but she caught it._

"_You know, I don't think you should have done that." She reacted. The new girl twisted his arm, flipped him, and did a couple moves only my cousins, my siblings, and I knew. She finished it off with a perfect flying dragon kick. Her hair wasn't in the messy bun it was in before. _

"_That was awesome. But where did you learn those moves?" I asked._

"_Jordan. Why are you here?" I asked. She only nodded and then flipped out of the cafeteria. _


	2. The Wasabi Descision

Chapter 2: The Wasabi Descison

Jack:

We tried to get Rudy to convince her to join, but he wouldn't even think of it.

"You know how Jack took out those four Black Dragons? Well, she took out the same people within minutes." Kim said.

"Nope, sorry." Rudy said.

"But…."Eddie said

"But…"Milton said.

"She's like, Jack good!" Kim said. I noticed that she blushed when she said my name. Does she like me? "It's up to you Jack. Are you with Rudy or with Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and I. I looked back and forth.

"I gotta go."I said.

Kim

"I gotta go." Jack said.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"He probably hasn't made up his mind yet and doesn't want to admit it." Milton replied.

"Hmm. I don't know something really seemed to be bugging him. And Kim, no one can be as good as good as Jack or better, unless trained by a master sensei." Rudy replied.

"Maybe she was." Jerry said. Everyone laughed and got changed. As we were walking in, Jack was coming out.

Jordan

I was skating on my board when the mall cops started chasing me. "Jordan's on her skateboard again." Henry, a very chubby mall cop yelled. "I'm coming for you Jordan!" He started moving on his segway (the electronic scooter that police ride).I started flipping over tables and then just skating faster. I skated all around the food court.

'Luckily, I'm way ahead of him.' I thought. I decently looked back and saw Henry. He was right behind me. He would have grabbed me, but I ducked. When I came up I started unwillingly into a narrow hallway. I tripped on the end of my board and came busting through the wall with a flying side kick. To keep from tumbling over, I did a "vertical pancake" off of my hands and then into a front flip.

"Why can't people crash through other people's walls? Why is it always mine? Oh and who is that girl" a man complained. Why is Jack here? Four teenagers that I didn't know showed up.

"I'm Jordan and that was totally awesome. You guys totally have to try that." I said.

"I know right?" Jack said. I thought for a moment trying to make sense of what he said. I didn't have much time because I saw Henry appear in the big hole in the wall.

"See ya. Really sorry 'bout the wall." I said. I did a back handspring into a flip and ran. When the cops Taja, the black cop, and Avery, the white cop, caught me, I didn't give up. I kicked them, flipped them, and then ran straight out of the dojo. At least I hope it was a dojo, because if not then that man has violence issues. I had a good feeling that someone was following me, so I kept running. Eventually the pursuer caught me.

'I should've brought my black belt' I thought. I must have said this out loud because the person who was chasing me let go of me.

"You're a black belt. What degree." The man asked.

"First. And why do you care. No one cares about that." I replied.

"I care and so do the kids in there. I mean teenagers." The man said. "I'm a karate sensei at the dojo in which you ruined the wall."

"What are you saying, Sensei. Oh I know you're not my sensei but I don't know what else to call you." I said.

"If you wanna join this dojo, I can make arrangements with your old dojo to keep you in, but absent till further notice."

"You can't. Technically I'm not a first degree anymore. Just the same way when Jack joined with you he technically wasn't a second degree black belt. We both quit." I said.

"You quit karate? Why and how do you know what belt Jack was before he quit?" The sensei said.

"Jack used to go to my dojo and then he quit. I stayed on. You know until just recently." I said.

"Why'd you quit? You're a freaking black belt!"The sensei said.

"I was more or less kicked out of the dojo for losing too many matches.

"Bullshit! Losing? You did a "vertical pancake" launching off of your hands, a perfect flying side kick through the wall, and you flipped two adults at a time." The sensei said.

"Honestly, I've done karate since I could run, and I've had well, special training." I said.

"Will you join us, the Wasabi Warriors" he asked.

"I don't know. Can you give me till the end of the week? Please?" I said.

"Fine. "He said. He walked back into the dojo. I went to the parking lot and skated home. After I finished my homework, I tried to make a decision should I stay a skater or join the Warriors. Hmm. Jack usually knows answers to stuff like this. I guess I'll text him.

_Me: Jack, your sensei asked me to join your dojo. What should I do No or Yes. _I didn't get a text for about ten minutes.

_Jack: Your call. _


	3. Skater or Warrior

Chapter 3: Skater or Wasabi

Jordyn

Afterschool the next day I don't go home. Instead I go to the Seaford strip mall. I'm standing right outside of the dojo.I'm holding a pink and black duffle bag with a yin yang sign. ( Martial_Arts_Supplies_Gear_Bag_Sport_Yin_Yang_ ) I take a breath and I walk and Jack and this girl is sparring while a black kid is attempting to take down a blue punching dummy. This guy in girly shorts is breaking boards and a Latino guy with a faux-hawk was whacking himself with nun chucks. I walked up to the sensei.

"Guys come here. And Jerry please put those nun chucks away. It's a safety hazard." Sensei said.

" Wasabi?" he asked. He made a fist and put a flexed hand against it. They did the same. I thought for a moment and went over and picked up a bow staff. I did a routine. When I finished up, I did the same hand movements. And said only one word.

"Wasabi!" I yelled. "Oh and I have a condition on joining too. I have to learn all of ya'lls names."

"Hi. I'm Kim." The girl said.

"You know me." Jack said.

"I'm Eddie" said the black kid.

"I'm Jerry." said the Latino boy.

" I'm the sensei, but you can just call me Rudy." Sensei said.

" Forgetting someone? Sorry I'm Milton." said the boy in the shorts.

" Hey. Nice to meet you I'm Jordan. And In case you haven't noticed, I just joined." I said. As soon as I said that Jack ran into the the hallway. "Ok. Where does that lead to, and where can I get changed?"

" Actually that leads to the changing rooms." Kim said.

" Thanks. I'll go see what's up with Jack." I said. I picked up my bags and ran into there looking for him. I finally found him in the guys changing room halfway laying down on a bench.

Jack

"Jack what's wrong" Jordan asked me.

"You." he said as he sat up.

" What? What did I do wrong?" she asked in reply.

"Do you know why I always freak out when you do karate?" I asked her.

" No." Jordan said in reply.

" Because. I don't want anyone knowing you're my sister." I told her.

" Why not." she asked in hurt.

" Because. Your _way _better than me. If people knew you were my younger sister they would be expecting too much from me. I already have them expecting so much." I said.

" Oh." she said in disbelief. "What if we kept this a secret? Then could I stay Jack, no problemo?"

" Fine. And thank you for understanding." I said. "You're a good sister."

"I got to go change." Jordan said. She left that changing room to go into the other.

Jordan

I got changed into a pink karate shirt that said "don't be fooled by pink."( spider-pink-karate-lady-t-shirts-C3376A5822775). I was also wearing my black and white warm up pants.( gp/product/images/B006CV6866/ref=dp_otherviews_z_1_PT01?ie=UTF8&color_name=x&img=PT01&s=sporting-goods) I was wearing my black Toms( womens/classics/black-canvas-classics-shoes) along with my black belt( . ?catalogid=550ℑ= . ) I walked out and asked Kim to spar with me.

"Hey Kim. Wanna spar with me." I asked.

"Sure. But to warn you I'll proboly take you." She replied.

"Not neccisarily." I said.

" Really? Are you joking you can't take Kim." Jack said. " You might be good but not that good."

"Oh, really. I've done the Wasabi Whip before… Successfully." I said.

"Oh. My mistake you must be good." Kim said. Jack nodded quickly agreement.

"Well, No one second guesses me."I yelled. " Ya! Hiya!" I yelled as I flipped Kim and threw Jack into the punching dummies. I finished it off with a complex nun chuck routine. Rudy must of walked out of his office while I was doing my nunchuck routine because he commented on it.

" Hey Jordan awesome routine. Wait how did Jack and Kim _both _end up on the floor?" He asked.

"Sorry. I got a wee bit mad at them." I said.

"Well then why can't you take it out on the punching dummies like a normal person?

" Sorry." I said as a walked over to help them up.


	4. Meet my Grandfather

Meet my Grandfather

**Part 1**

Jack

It had been a month since Jordan joined our dojo. Jordan and I've been keeping the sibling thing a secret from the warriors. But somehow, Kim has generated a hunch. One day she was punching some dummies when I walked into the dojo. I think the gang agreed on the hunch.

"So Jack where's your sister?" Kim asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked discreetly.

"Jordan hasn't shown up for practice yet." Milton said.

"Tell me!" Kim said as she lifted me up against the wall.

"How am I supposed to know where my sister is every second of the day?" I said right as Jordan walked into the dojo. "Uh, Oh." She said.

"Jordan. where were you practice started 10 minutes ago." Eddie said.

"Jack. I was dropping my stuff off at grandfather's house. Where do you think I'm staying while in Seaford? And don't bother to apologize for telling. It's okay." She replied.

"Really, why?" I asked in disbelief.

"You might not have been the only one who told a secret. Like say where my brother went to karate." I answered.

"Please tell me you didn't tell Grandfather." I said. She didn't say anything. She looked at her feet and then said one thing.

"I've got to change Jack." She said. She went towards the dressing room to get changed.

"Ugh. If I know him he'll be coming to the dojo." I said.

"Jack, why are you acting like that? He's your grandfather." Kim told me.

"If he's here in town something must be up. He never leaves his home. He has students." I said. And he was right there in the middle of the food court. I ran into the dressing room.

"Jack. Why are you running?" Jordan asked.

"Two words. Grand. Father. I continued running. She shrugged and continued walking.

"Jordan. What was that about?" Kim asked.

"Oh. Our granddad and him don't exactly agree with each other."

**Part 2**

Jordan

Grandfather walked into our dojo.

"Jordan. Hmm. I see you made an excellent choice when choosing this dojo. But anyway, where is Jack?"

"He's here. But you can't talk to him now." I replied.

"Why not, young lady?" he asked.

"He's busy" Kim blurted casually. "With all due respect, sir, why do you want to talk to him, anyway?

'Yeah. He's busy hiding!' I thought.

"Oh I just wanted to congratulate him for finally _coming to his senses_ and to talk to him about following and living by the Wasabi Code." Grandfather said. We all gasped.

"Jack never breaks the Code." Kim said in disbelief.

"You don't know that." He said.

Jack

"Oh I just wanted to congratulate him for finally _coming to his senses_ and to talk to him about following and living by the Wasabi Code." Grandfather said. I flinched as I thought of that one sentence.

'I've only actually broken the code once before. Or did I do it before that too?' I thought.

"If you don't tell me, you will get what you all deserve. The Silent Treatment." He said in a low voice. Since no one spoke he remained silent. I didn't know that he was giving him them the Silent Treatment so I thought he had left. I walked out into the practice room. I picked up a bow staff from the back of the room (on the opposite side) so I didn't see them.

"Ya'll. Let's get to work!" I turned around when no one said anything. My grandfather was still there.

"Guy's, how about we start a little later. My grandfather and I need to talk." I said. Kim left the dojo as if waiting for everyone, but everyone else stayed. Kim opened the door.

"In private." Kim and I said together. They all left the dojo as if understanding my request.

"Jack, I'm very disappointed in you." He said as I whipped the bow staff.

"How?" I asked.

"Jack. I always told you to live by the Wasabi Code. You did for a while, but then one loss and you give up on karate. Not only on karate. You also gave up on yourself. Kai's win got to you and you forgot what karate was about. Discipline, honor, and respect."Grandfather said. He put one of his hands in a fist and another flexed against it. "We swear by the light of the dragons eye…"

"To Be Loyal, Honest, and Never say die. Wasabi." I finished. I started punching a punching dummy.

"WASABI!" Rudy yelled in distress.

"Rudy!" I groaned. " What's going on?"

"Bobby Wasabi is coming to our dojo for the competition against the Black Dragons! We're not prepared for this! Oh and sir who are you?" Rudy replied and questioned at the same time while freaking out.

"Rudy, this is Jordan and I's grandfather." I answered.

"John Cox. Jordan and Jack Cox are my grandkids like Jack just told you." Grandfather said.

"Jack. are you named after your grandfather" Rudy asked as if it was the most important question on earth.

"Yes. And I have a solution to the dojo problem?" I said.

"Which is?" Rudy asked.

" Grandfather could you train us for maybe even a week…" I replied.

"Could you train us Mr. Cox." Rudy asked.

"Of course. So could you make sure they're in there gis? Grandfather replied.

"Of course. You start next week." Rudy said. After Grandfather left the dojo Rudy asked me one last thing. " Jack. Is there something else I should know about your grandfather. You know as far as training goes?"Rudy asked.

" Hmm. He absolutely hates to be disrespected." I told him. "That's pretty much it. Oh wait. He also expects his students to follow the Wasabi Code."

" I'm pretty sure that all of the students here are capable of being respectful." Rudy assured me.

**Why did Rudy say that? Is it to reassure Jack or is it hinting another character? IDK! **

**Please R&R!**


	5. The Surprise Sensei

The Surprise Sensei.

Chapter 4

**MSxoxo: Hey, Jerry. Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Jerry: Yeah. That would be totally swag, yo. **

**MSxoxo: Umm...Thanks.**

**Jerry: Sure no problem MSxoxo does not nor have ever owned Kickin' It.**

Part 1

Jack

"Rudy and I are awesome. Guess why?" I asked and stated.

"Why?" Everyone groaned.

"Rudy and I hired a guest sensei!" I said trying to impress everyone.

"Awesome!"Everyone yelled.

"I can't tell you who it is but you have to give him your highest respect. No 'totally swag yo.' Jerry. Rudy wants everyone to be in their Gis tomorrow. I also can't tell you when he's coming. Now let's get to work as soon as possible." I said in stress. I started breaking boards, doing bow staff routines, and using nun chucks like crazy. Jordan knew something was up but she was almost sure of it when I started killing dummies.

"Guys, something's up with Jack. He _never _works this hard and stresses so much. I know who it is." Jordan said. "Jack, I'll text it to ya."

_J-Dan: Grandfather._

"How did you know?" I asked.

Kim

"How did you know?"Jack asked.

"It was simple. It was basically your reaction." Jordan said. Then Jordan took the nun chucks from Jack and Jack and I sparred until I fell down voluntarily. Jack went down to my side.

"What happened" he asked.

"Get that spoiled little brat out of the dojo." I whispered back to him.

"Wha' " he asked. Still holding me, he turned around and saw Arthur.

"No. Why. Not Now! What have I done wrong?" I yelled in question and partly in misery. He lifted me up and rushed toward Arthur.

"Jack, Jack. What are you doing?" I asked in worry.

"Oh just the ninja kick on Arthur" he replied. I smiled.

"Ya, Ya. Hi-ya!"I yelled kicking him. He toppled over. "Jack can you set me down on the bench?" He set me down.

"Thanks." I finished. Mr. Turner and Rudy walked out of the office. They stared from Jack and me to Arthur, who was still on the ground in pain.

"Son. What is going on?"

"I was just standing around here waiting for you daddy when Jack and Kim ran at me and attacked me." Arthur said. Mr. Turner looked at Rudy.

"Jack, Kim is that true?" he asked. I nodded but Jack spoke.

"For once with attacks in the dojo, Arthur is telling the truth. We were just scared that what happened the last time he entered our dojo would happen again." He said. I nodded in agreement.

"What's that? You were afraid you would get kicked out of the dojo again." Rudy said in a mocking way.

"Come, on Rudy. You know that wasn't the only thing that happened. The kid took a moving wrecking ball to the dojo!"I yelled in anger. I started after Rudy, but Jack held me back.

"Thanks for the support Kim. That's what I meant. You know without the anger and all." He said and I snorted at him.

"Oh, right. Well, why would you hurt a fellow Wasabi Warrior?" Rudy replied in sudden realization.

"What?" Jack and I yelled.

"What?" Milton, Eddie, and Jerry yelled.

"A little late there guys." I said.

"We were changing and when we came out we found the little poser out here. At least I think so. I was confused." Jerry said in and then ended in a confused tone.

"If anything my son is not a poser." Mr. Turner stated.

"He thought he outranked everyone here." Eddie said.

"He even thought he outranked me in karate." I finished.

"Well, of course my son outranks you." Mr. Turner said.

"Oh yeah? Watch this. I saw two sets of cinder blocks next to each other. I set up one board on his and four on mine. He couldn't break the one. I broke all of mine.

"Wait for it…" I blew on the block. It disintegrated.

"Awesome!" Everyone yelled except for Arthur. He just pouted and held his hand in pain.

"That's his record. Last time it was 1."I said in victory.

"Oh and Arthur, even Milton can break _two _boards." I said to him in a mocking way.

"Let's leave son- for today." Mr. Turner said. Right after they left the dojo, Jack put his arm in front of me.

"Rudy. Why is he a part of our dojo…" Jack and I said in unison but then stopped.

"You first." I said softly. We don't want him here. And we don't want to want to be his friends. Friends are loyal and have your back. And don't take a wrecking ball to your friends' karate dojo. Now I am scared of wrecking balls because of that kid." Jack said.

"Well Mr. Turner thinks that this dojo can teach him discipline and respect. But I really think the discipline should've started under their own roof. And anyway Jack, Jordan, and Kim will be doing the- discipline. I think you two will really enjoy that." Rudy replied.

"What do you mean, 'discipline'" Jack asked.

"Oh I will be giving Arthur a set of rules to follow I will give you two a copy of that, and if you catch him breaking the rules in any way you two may hurt him in any way, shape, or form you choose. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry will report anything they see to Jack and Kim. Kim and Jack keep this in mind. Keep in mind that the more important the rule, the harsher the punishment given. Mr., Turner and the guest sensei is aware of this system." Rudy told us. "Now get changed and leave. Oh, I have Jack and Kim's copies, so they need to stay a little late to get them. Everyone got changed and left. Jordan, Jack, and Kim eventually left the dojo.

**Part 2**

Kim POV

"Guys, the sensei should be coming any minute. Let's stretch." Jack said. Then Ty from the Black Dragons walked in.

"Ty, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Rudy called me and said to come over." He said.

"Jack. He's the guest sensei for our _master class_!" I said in disbelief.

"No. That's not him and Ty Rudy's in his office." He said. I sighed in relief. Ty walked into the office. Then I saw Jacks grandfather walking into the food court.

"Jack. It's your grandfather you better hide. He's coming again." I warned. He just sighed and sat on a bench.

"Hello class." Grandfather greeted. Everyone got out a hello. Except for Jack.

"And Jack." He continued. "I'm your guest sensei." Everyone laughed except for Jack.

"I know you think an old man like me can't train you, but I was Jack's sensei before he moved to Seaford. Jack please demonstrate." Jack's grandfather said. He got up at a medium pace. I could tell he didn't want to show off his moves- for once- but he didn't show it. He got up and started whipping a bow staff really amazingly. Everyone jumped in place. Jerry got dizzy jumped and fell over just as Jack finished. Jack dropped the bow staff and went to Jerry's side to examine him.

"Is he okay?"My grandfather asked.

"Yes, Grandfather. Just confused." Jordan replied before Jack could say anything.

"Okay. Let me tell you a little about myself. I was Bobby Wasabi's trainer for all of his movies, something those two kids never like to mention. I was also a master sensei. So Kim, you were right. This is a master class- a class taught by the master." He explained. Arthur showed up fifteen minutes late in his Gi. I remembered. Rule number ten "is on time."

"I got this." I told him. I went up to him and flipped him.

"Your gonna be really sorry you did that." Arthur said. Mr. Turner came in and saw Arthur lying on the floor.

"Kim flipped me for no reason." He told his dad who was looking for an explanation.

"No, No, No. Jack, Jordan, and I are a part of the system Rudy thought up. Rule number 10 'is be on time'." I said quickly. "He was about fifteen minutes late."

"Arthur, I'm sorry. My hands are tied. Rudy and I agreed on this system. I didn't know this was going to be the style of punishment." Mr. Turner said before he walked into Mr. Turner's office.

"Arthur. This is my Grandfather. He's the guest sensei. He'll be here for a week or so. He was the trainer for _the_ Bobby Wasabi. He is also a master sensei."Jack said.

"Blah, Blah, Blah. Master sensei my butt. I mean he's an old man. He can't be a master sensei. He probably couldn't even be a normal sensei." Arthur babbled.

"Since you have been so disrespectful, I have spared you the normal 'beating up' punishment." Jack's grandfather said. We all stared at him in disbelief. Arthur just smiled.

"Instead you will spar with _all_ of the _black belts_." He finished.

Jack POV

"Instead you will spar with _all_ of the _black belts_." He finished. Arthur's smile went away. My sister, Kimmy, and I set up on the mat. While we were waiting we made a huddle to make a plan.

"Kim you and I will do the ninja knockout while Jordan attacks him in any way she sees fit. Got it. Oh and this is gonna be fun." I said.

"Yeah!"My sister said.

"Mmh. But what's the ninja knockout?" Kim asked.

"Ninja Knockout is just a clever name I thought of for the first move we did when we fought those ninjas in Bobby Wasabi's mansion." Jack answered." And before you asked we weren't invited in, we broke in.

"1-2-3, WASABI!" We yelled as we broke the huddle to face Arthur.

"Go." Grandfather said. We bowed Kim and I did the ninja knockout and Jordan did some kicks and punches. I put Kim down and Jordan and we won the fight with two perfect flying dragon kicks.

"Considering the DISRESPECTFUL young man cannot fight back properly we will leave him out of fighting with punching dummies. Instead he will break boards."He said as Arthur got up towards the cinderblock. Everyone giggled as Arthur put a board on a cinderblock.

"Kim, what's so funny?" Grandfather asked. I can't believe he's putting her on the spot like that.

Kim

"Kim, what's so funny?" Grandfather asked. Thinking, Thinking, Thinking. How should I say it?

"Sensei, He can't…" I said but Arthur cut me off.

"HI-yah!"He yelled grabbing his hand in pain.

"Break a board." I finished.

"Jack and your girlfriend, hold on to his arms. Both of you can hold on to one arm." Sensei ordered.

"Who's your girlfriend, Jack?" Milton asked.

" Kim." Sensei said before Jack could say anything.

"No we are not!" Jack and I exclaimed.

"Well you're a nice girl, Jack mentions you a lot, and…" Sensei said.

"Grandfather!" Jack yelled cutting Sensei off. Whoa. My boyfriend has such a temper. Just like me! And wait? Did I call him my boyfriend?

'Yes you did. Kimmy and Jack, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G …' something inside my head started singing.

'I don't have a crush on Jack!' I said. I must have yelled this because everyone stared at me.

"Kimmy, we haven't accused you of anything. Yet." The gorgeous Jack Cox said.

"Umm, I just wanted to be clear." I said. Everyone nodded as if they believed me. Jack strolled up to me and grabbed me by the arm.

"Kim, we got to talk in private. I'll just take her outside." Jack told me and reassuring his Grandfather. We walked outside. We moved away from the door.

"Kim. I just can't do it anymore. I can't be friends with you." Jack said seriously.

"Why not?" I said nearly on the point of crying.

"I want to be more than friends. And its killing me thinking that you don't want that too. So Kim. Please, will you go out with me?" Jack finished seriously yet emotionally. My conscious started doing that weird thing where it started going say yes, say no, say yes, and then it kept on going until I started saying it. Jack looked at me weird

"Yes, No, Yes, No, Maybe. I don't know!"I started freaking out and then Jack shut me up with a kiss. Within a few seconds we separated. I smiled and said only one word.

"Yes!"I said as I jumped into his arms. We walked side by side into the dojo.

"Should we tell them?" I asked Jack.

"Let's see Kimmy." He replied. We walked into the dojo.

"Hey guys. Umm. I have to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"Okay. I had a dream last night. Kim and I started dating and when we told you, you guys totally freaked." He said.

"Hmm. Must be some dream because we would only freak out a little bit and then tease you and laugh the rest of the way." Milton said. Eddie, Jordan, and Jerry nodded in agreement.

"Kay. Oh look at the time! Practice is over." I said quickly. I texted Grace walking into the dressing room.

_Me: Hi grace I just started dating Jack. Should I tell the guys or wait on it._

_Grace: Congrats Kim! They're your friends. They deserve to know. Do you want me to tell Jerry for you? _

_Kim: As long as he agrees to be confused when I break the news to everybody else! L8er._

Jerry:

Oooh. I wonder who Kim is texting. Oooh, I just got a text from Gracie.

_Gracie: Hey I have a secret to tell you. Kim told me it was okay to tell you. As long as you're confused when Kim tells everyone else. So it really isn't that much of a secret_.

Oh great now I have to** choose** when to be confused.

_Me: Fine. I'll try. Let me in! _

_Gracie: Jack and Kim. There together now. Like together, together. _

_Me: I knew they liked each other. And I'm also happy for them. Bye Gracie!_

Jack

I opened the door to the dojo for Kim. I walked in after her.

"Thank you, Jack." Kim said. Kim looked at Jerry, who wasn't confused.

"You're welcome Kim." I replied. When everyone saw me open the door for her, they knew something was up. My sister stared at us.

"Well?" Jordan asked. We rushed to the dressing room but Jordan grabbed the back of our shirts.

"Not so fast." Jordan said stopping us. "We're waiting.


	6. Kim

Kim

"Not so fast." Jordan said stopping us. "We're waiting." I sighed.

"I got this Jack." I assured. "Jerry."

"Wait what's happening I'm confused, a lot." Jerry replied in a confused way that was fake. I smiled as Jack and I walked back to a bench to sit down next to each other. Rudy walked out.

"Rudy. Arthur needs to get out of the dojo. He'll bring us down in the competition." I said.

"K. I'll let Turner know." He said as he walked back into his office.

"Congratulations guys!" Everyone yelled.

Jack stared with a serious face

"For possibly getting Arthur kicked out!" They all continued in unison. Jack's face lightened up. Everyone left.

We held hands and he walked me home.

"I'm free after karate tomorrow do you want to do something. And you're not walking me home today. You're walking me to… the Black Dragon."I said.

"K. Wait why the Black Dragon." Jack asked.

"My sister and 'I' go to the Black Dragon."I confessed. "My mom would kill me if she found out I switched to Bobby Wasabi."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Oh. She kind of has a mild version of a Ty rivalry with Rudy." I revealed.

"How do you handle competitions?" he asked after I changed into my Black Dragon Gi. (The one they wear for practice).

"Easy. I just don't tell her about them."I said.

"Deceitful." He said in a disappointing manner. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll wait for you in Phil's." Jack said." But when you come, ditch that Gi."

"Ok, ok. I walked into the Black Dragon holding my bag. Standing in the doorway, was my mother.

"Kimberly Olivia Crawford! Why did you just show up? Kayla and I have been worried sick."Mom yelled.

"Sorry. I was just grabbing a milkshake. I didn't think you'd be here for another half hour." I said.

"I asked Ty and he said he didn't know where you were. And why are you holding your bag?" Mom said angrily.

"So no one would here would steal my valuables. And about Ty, he forgets a bunch of things. He even forgot my name." I said. I could tell my mom believed me.

"Kimberly Crawford." said a man's voice from behind me. I was still facing my mother so I didn't see his face. When he grabbed my wrist, I flipped him.

"That'll teach you…" I cut myself off when I realized who it was.

"Ohmigod! Rudy, I'm so sorry." I said helping him up. I walked next to Jack and put my arm around his back.

"Rudy, what do you want?" Ty said.

"I'm here for Kim." Rudy replied. I grabbed on to Jack tighter afraid of what might happen next. My mother walked up to me and Jack.

"Kimberly. You've been deceiving me this whole time for this bastard." My mom yelled. I nodded. My mom raised her hand to hit me, but Kayla spoke up.

"Mom. It was my idea. Every single one of Kim's friend's goes to Bobby Wasabi and I thought she should go to her friends' dojo. And mine." She said walked over to the Wasabi Warriors. My mom threw a punch at Kayla but I caught it and flipped her. Kayla let's change and get out of here. Oh and guys. We'll catch up." I said. We changed and brought all of our Gis into the main part of the dojo and threw them at Ty's feet and just walked away.

"In truth, I don't like dragons. I like Warriors." Kayla said.

"Then join Bobby Wasabi that is if you want to continue with karate." I said to her.

"Heck yeah. Plus that black kid's kind of cute. Will he take me?" Kayla asked.

"Since this really matters to you. He'll ask out anyone that's his type. And his 'type' is a girl." I said and we both laugh.

Part 2

Kim

We reached the dojo.

"Now just sit at a table near the dojo and when pretend to text. I'll text you when it's clear to come in." I said. "Kay?"

"Got it. She sat down and I walked into the dojo carrying two bags.

"What's with the two bags, Kim?" I said.

"The red one's my karate bag and the other's my pep squad bag. I have practice after karate." I lied.

"Well I'm glad all the drama that happened today is over." Milton said.

"I just wish that girl with the curly blonde hair who looks like Kim, would join."Eddie said. "Don't tell her, but I've got a big time crush on her." I texted Kayla.

_Me: Come on in. _

Kayla walked in but no one noticed except for me because they were all focused on Eddie spinning an apple like a football.

"You know Eddie if you don't stop it…"I told him.

"You're going to drop it." Kayla finished. She had caught the apple from dropping with her foot. She gave him the apple. I just noticed

"Hi. I'm Kayla, Kim's twin. I just quit the Black Dragon and I've seen the nerdy kid, the faux hawk kid, and the black kid's fights. What I'm saying is just because you have my sister and that black belt guy, and the guy's sister, doesn't mean you're in the clear. I want to join." Kayla finished.

"Not so fast. I'm Eddie. You have to pass a test. Right after you tell me if you'll go out with me or not." The black kid said.

"I'm Jerry and this is Milton. Eddie's right. You do have to pass a test." The faux hawk guy said and they all chuckled.

"You don't think I can pass?" Kayla said.

"Nope I do not." Milton said

"Nope, I definitely do not." Jerry said. Eddie chuckled. I kicked Eddie down and flipped Milton and Jerry at the same time. Jerry grabbed a board and he put it above his stomach to block but I just broke the board with my foot and kicked Jerry. I looked at my nails.

"Yes. I'll go out with you Eddie." I said.

"And you two are?" Kayla asked. I spoke for them.

"The guy is Jack. And that's his sister Jordan." I replied.

"So whadya think?"Kayla and Jerry asked in unison.

"She's in." Jack, Jordan, and I said in unison.

"The pretty lady's got my vote." Eddie said. She giggled.

"A plus." Milton cried in pain. We helped each other up and talked to Rudy about it. He was reluctant to have _two _Crawford's. But eventually agreed and gave her a Gi. We left his office.

"You don't have to wear your Gi to practice. You only have to wear it to competition." I explained as my sister nodded.

"Hey, who wants falafel?" Eddie said.

"Sure." I said.

"Swag." Jerry.

"Love it." Jack said.

"I'm in." Jordan said.

"Let's go." Milton said.

"That's my favorite food." Kayla said. Everyone but me stared at her. After a while they just shrugged and went over to Phil's.


End file.
